Maximum Ride Chatroom
by RainyDaysTakeMyBreathAway
Summary: Max and the flock r in a chatroom. Then comes the erasers. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm really really sorry I haven't updated Truth or dare in FOREVER but I've been busy with school and stuff. The only reason I'm doing this right now is because I have a few minutes before I'm forced to go to bed, and I don't have enough time to finish typing Truth or dare. I'll update as soon as I can.**

_**Max_Ride just logged on**_

_**I_Am_Not_Emo just logged on**_

_**~Motor Mouth~ just logged on**_

_Max_Ride:Y r we in a chatroom?_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:IDK. Y is my username __I_Am_Not_Emo?_

**_NIK46342 just logged on_**

_Nik46342: Because I wanted it that way:)_

_Max_Ride: Crap. Wat r u doing here?_

_Nik46342:That is 4 me 2 know and u 2 not know._

**_NIK46342 just logged off_**

_~Motor Mouth~: Thank God she's gone! I thought she would never leave. So Max? Watcha doin?_

___I_Am_Not_Emo: I don't know what she's doing but I'm leavin. Bye._

_**I_Am_Not_Emo just logged off**_

**_*Little Pyro64* just logged on_**

_*Little Pyro64*: Hey Max. Hey Nudge._

_Max_Ride: Hey Gazzy._

_~Motor Mouth~: Hi Gazzy. Where's Iggy?_

**_AnGeL just logged on_**

_*Little Pyro64*:He's in the back blowing up ur guy's stuff._

_*Little Pyro64*:Oops._

_AnGel:What?_

_Max_Ride: He's in so much trouble!_

_**~Motor Mouth~ just logged off**_

**_Max_Ride just logged off_**

**_AnGeL just logged off_**

___*Little Pyro64*: So I'm all alone huh?_

_*Little Pyro64*:Yes u r._

_*Little Pyro64*:Aw man. Me and my big mouth._

_***Little Pyro64*just logged off**_

**_NIK46342 just logged on_**

_Nik46342: Review plz. Or else very bad things will happen:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Got another chapter up!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Max_Ride just logged on_**

**_I_Am_Not_Emo logged on_**

**_I_Am_Not_Emo logged off_**

**_~Motor Mouth~ just logged on_**

_~Motor Mouth~: Where'd Fang go?_

_Max_Ride:Who knows._

_~Motor Mouth~:Can we play truth or dare Max?_

_Max_Ride:Ummmm...No._

_~Motor Mouth~:But Max..._

**_Fang just logged on_**

_Fang:What's up?_

_~Motor Mouth~: Nothin'. Y did ya change your username? Now it's all boring. Can't you just, like, change it to I_Am_Not_Goth or something. Though I like I_Am_Not_Emo better:( Change ur username back!_

_Fang: No_

_~Motor Mouth~:Tell him to change it back Max! Plz!_

_Max_Ride:U heard wat she said. Now do it!_

_Fang: How 'bout...no_

_Max_Ride:Fine._

**_Max_Ride just logged off_**

**_*Little Pyro64* just logged on_**

**_*Pyro64* just logged on_**

**_I'm_dumping_Fang just logged on_**

_*Little Pyro64*:Who's I'm_dumping_Fang_

_*Pyro64*:Who do you think it is?_

_I'm_dumping_Fang:You're still in trouble Ig._

_Fang:You're not going to dump me. You're just saying that._

_I'm_dumping_Fang:You don't believe me? Fine. I'll log off and dump your sorry butt right now._

_Fang:Fine:(_

**_Fang just logged off_**

**_I_Am_Not_Emo just logged on_**

**_I'm_dumping_Fang just logged off_**

**_Max_Ride just logged on_**

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Happy?_

_Max_Ride:Yup:)_

_~Motor Mouth~:I'm gonna play with Angel guys._

_*Little Pyro64*:Yea me too._

_*Pyro64*:Guess I'll go too.:(_

**_~Motor Mouth~ just logged off_**

**_*Pyro64* just logged off_**

**_*Little Pyro64* just logged off_**

_I_Am_Not_Emo:So now it's just me and u huh?_

_Max_Ride:Guess so._

_I_Am_Not_Emo:What do u wanna do?_

_Max_Ride:Let's go check ur blog._

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Fine with me. I thought u hated my blog._

_Max_Ride:I just said that to get u mad:)Let's go._

**_Max_Ride just logged off_**

_**I_Am_Not_Emo just logged off**_

**_AnGeL just logged on_**

**_T Dogg just logged on_**

_AnGeL: Man we're too late Total_

_T Dogg:It's T Dogg. And let's go. I want to make wedding plans anywebg._

_AnGeL:What's anywebg mean?_

_T Dogg: I meant to put anyways. It's so hard to type with ur paws._

_**T Dogg just logged off**_

**_AnGeL just logged off_**

**_NIK46342 just logged on._**

_NIK46342:U liked it right? Review plz. T Dogg's life depends on it:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Three days in a row! I beat my own record. Wait, did I? (I'm not trying to be funny, I really don't remember.) Well, who cares? Even though I only got two reviews FROM THE SAME PERSON, I updating. But I have to have at least five reviews to update. And they can't all be from the same person. So I suggest u tell every one of ur freinds to review. I may sound mean, but really, it's only three more reviews! How hard can it be? Well, here it goes!**

**_*Little Pyro64* just logged on_**

**_AnGeL just logged on_**

**_T Dogg just logged on_**

**_~Motor Mouth~ just logged on_**

_~Motor Mouth~: Where's Max, Fang and Iggy?_

_T Dogg: Don't knowe. Stupid paws._

_*Little Pyro64*: Max and Fang r probally making out or something. Iggy's probally puking cuz he saw them._

_AnGeL:There is no way I'm related to u Gazzy. Iggy can't even see, genuis!_

_*Little Pyro64*:Oh yeah. It's so hard to remember that about him._

_~Motor Mouth~:Well where r they. Angel?_

_AnGeL:Fang is in his room listening to music and typing in his Max is in Iggy's room yelling at him._

_*Little Pyro64*:What'd Iggy do? He didn't do anything!_

_AnGeL:Exuse me? Rembember how he had blown me, Max, and Nudge's stuff?_

_*Little Pyro64*:Well he's a guy. Us guys r allowed to do stuff to girls. That's y we were made. Duh!_

_T Dogg: Oh no. This is gonna get real ugly real fast. i'm out._

**_T Dogg just logged off_**

_~Motor Mouth~:What?_

_AnGeL:Sexist pig. Not fair._

_*Little Pyro64*: Only Max can call me that! My own sister can't even call me that!Only Max!_

_AnGeL:Fine. brb nudge._

**_AnGeL just logged off_**

_~Motor Mouth~: Where'd she go._

_*Little Pyro64*:Probally 2 go cry to ur big fat mommy._

_~Motor Mouth~:She doesn't even know her mom. None of us do! Even if she did, u just called ur own mom fat!_

_*Little Pyro64*: No I didn't! I called Angel's mom fat!_

_~Motor Mouth~: U guys have the same mom!_

_*Little Pyro64*:(Oops._

**_AnGel just logged on_**

_*Little Pyro64*:There u r angel! where were u?_

_AnGeL:U'll see:):):)_

**_I_Am_Not_Emo just logged on_**

_~Motor Mouth~:Hey Fang! Wait. Angel u told Fang? Kool!_

_I_Am_Not_Emo: Not cool, Gazzy. And no. I heard her tell Max. U probally got 5 seconds 2 run dude._

_*Little Pyro64*:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gotta go!_

**_Max_Ride just logged on_**

_Max_Ride: No u don't gotta go Gazzy. Everyone go, EXCEPT gazzy! _

**_AnGeL just logged off_**

**_~Motor Mouth~ just logged off_**

_Max_Ride: So u think guys r better than girls huh?_

_*Little Pyro64*: I didn't mean it like that!_

_Max_Ride:I don't care Gazzy. Wat u did is wrong. And ur lucky ur only eight and that I don't feel like getting up and talking to u personally. Now u have 2 get off and tell me,Nudge, and Angel ur sorry rite now._

_*Little Pyro64*: Okay. Sorry Max. I won't do it again. And I'll get off and tell u guys sorry. I mean u girls._

**_*Little Pyro64* just logged off_**

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Wow.U relly showed him._

_Max_Ride: Oh shut up. He's only eight. And ur lucky that u didn't get in trouble._

_I_Am_Not_Emo: Y would I get in troble o High and Mighty Max?_

_Max_Ride: Cuz I told u 2 get off. Nice nickname. don't go anywhere. I have 2 do something real quick k? I need to talk to u._

_I_Am_Not_Emo: My room is right next door 2 urs. Y not come in my room and talk?_

_Max_Ride: Bcuz I'm comfortable rite now.I don't wanna get up._

_I_Am_Not_Emo:So?_

_Max_Ride:Just wait!_

**_Max_Ride just logged off_**

**_High and Mighty Max just logged on_**

_I_Am_Not_Emo: Oh Great._

_*0o*0o*0o*0o*_

**A/N: Guess what u get to wait til next time to hear about there little talk! Remember 5 reviews!And they can't be from the same person!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I_Am_Not_Emo: Now what did u want 2 talk about?_

_High and Mighty Max: About me dying my hair lime green._

_High and Mighty Max: Geez Fang. I could hear ur scream all the way from Ig's room._

_I_Am_Not_Emo: Well--y r u in Iggy's room?--y do u want 2 dye ur hair green?_

_High and Mighty Max: Im in Iggy's room 'cuz I was yelling at him earlier 'member? And I want 2 dye my LIME green not green. I want 2 dye my hair lime green 'cuz it makes me look cool._

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Angel use her mind control thing on u, u were brainwashed last time we were at the school, or ur just crazy. I'm going with crazy. Is that right?_

_High and Mighty Max: No it's not I'm crazy one more time,dare u._

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Fine. YOU ARE CRAZY!!!!_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Max?_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Max!!!!!_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:MAX!!! You r the one who dared me. Now say something!_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Oh I get it. O High and Mighty Max, please forgive me for my rude actions._

_High and Mighty Max:Fine on one condition. U have 2 admit ur emo._

_I_Am_Not_Emo:I_

___I_Am_Not_Emo:AM_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:NOT_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:EMO!!!!!!!!!!_

_High and Mighty Max:Ha u admited it!_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:No I didn't!_

_High and Mighty Max:Hey, I'll b bak in a minute._

**_High and Mighty Max just logged off_**

**_I_Am_Emo_Fang just logged on_**

_I_Am_Emo_Fang: Hi Im Fang. I'm emo._

_**I_Am_Emo_Fang just logged off**_

**_Max is back just logged on_**

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Cut that out!_

_Max is back:Cut what out?_

_Max is back:I knew were emo!_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:I am not emo. Forget it. And forget about dying ur hair._

_Max is back:Don't tell me what to do!_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Fine. But i'll leave again and take the boyz ._

_Max is back:U wouldn't! even if u did u won't b used 2 being SINGLE! Ur gonna have to BE with someone. Who's gonna b that someone?Iggy?_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Maybe... I've had a crush on him for forever:)_

_Max is back:So ur emo AND gay?! And u have had a crush on Iggy forever!_ _Wait til I tell him 2nite!_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:I WUZ ONLY KIDDING!!!I AM NOT GAY! OR EMO!!_

_Max is back:Guess who just walked into the room. Y it's Fang's crush! Wait til I tell him who his 'secret admirarer' is! _

_I_Am_Not_Emo:NOOOO!_

_Max is back: Fine. Then I'm dying my hair lime green!_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Fine._

_Max is back:And..._

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Oh no._

_Max is back:U r too!Plz? I'll love u forever and ever._

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Forever and ever?_

_Max is back:Yep. Forever and ever._

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Fine._

_Max is back:What?REALLY?!_

_I_Am_Not_Emo: Were u expecting me to say no?_

_Max is back:I was kidding the whole time Fang!_

_I_Am_Not_Emo: So ur not going 2 love me forever and ever? And that Wasn't what u wanted 2 talk about?_

_Max is back: Yes I'm still going to love u forever and ever._ _And no, it isn't what I wanted 2 talk about._

_I_Am_Not_Emo:well what did u want 2 talk about?_

_Max is back:U really want 2 know:)_

_I_Am_Not_Emo:Yeah. I guess._

_0o*0o*0o*0o*_

**Do you think you know what Max wants to talk about? Review and tell me what u think. If your right u get to pick a username for Angel in the next chapter! And also tell me what u think about this 'story' so far. Guess up to three times. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while. I'm like obsessed with some of these games on facebook and MySpace. And I just realized that I keep forgeting the disclaimers on these things.**

**DisClaimer:I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. I wish I did...but I don't:(**

_Max is back: Hold on. I need to remember what i wuz gonna say._

_I_Am_Not_Emo: OK. I need 2 change my username anywayz._

**_I_Am_Not_Emo just logged off_**

**_Fang just logged on_**

_Fang:ok. Im good. Ready yet?_

_Max is back: Yeah. Just hold on one more sec._

_Fang: Well hurry up. I can't wait here all day ya know._

**_*Pyro64* just logged on_**

_*Pyro64*: Guess wat? I'm back! So whacha guys talkin 'bout?_

_Max is back:Nothin. Now._

_*Pyro64*: Oh u guys wanna tlk alone._

_Max is back:Well. . . kinda._

_*Pyro64*:Oops. That's bad then._

_Fang: Yeah. Well get off._

_*Pyro64*: Well i would, but I kinda told Angel to tell the kids to get on too._

_Max is back: Iggy! Well whatever. Fang, come on. I'll meet u outside. Iggy, tell the kids we went 4 a flight._

_Fang: OK. I'll be there first._

_Max is back: U wish_

_**Max is back just logged off**_

**_Fang just logged off_**

**_AnGeL just logged on_**

_AnGeL: Nudge and Ella will b on in a minute. _

_*Pyro64*: Hey Angel. I have a problem._

_AnGeL:What?_

_*Pyro64*: Well, I kinda want 2 tell Ella I love her. Is that bad_

_AnGeL: Finally! U guys been dating 4ever already! Tell her! Now! Get off the stupid freaking computer right now! Or m gonna beat the living h-e-double hockey sticks out of you!_

_*Pyro64*: Hey what ur mouth! No six year olds can say that. That even a six year old bird kid!_

_AnGeL:Im seven!_

_*Pyro64*:Whatever! Well im going to tell her. On here. So u have to take Nudge away. And u._

_AnGeL:Aww. Fine._

**_AnGeL just logged off_**

**_umbrELLA just logged on_**

_umbrELLA: I have to say something._

_*Pyro64*: Me too. U first._

_umbrELLA:Ok. I Love You Iggy! _

_*Pyro64*: I was just about to tell u the same exact thing! Hey meet me in the living room._

**_umbrELLA just logged off_**

**_*Pyro64* just logged off_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, forever. Sorry. And sorry its short. And boring. I just wanted to put SOMETHING up for this story. I swear the next chapter will be better. If I ever get the next chapter up...**

**AnGeL just logged on**

_AnGeL: Hello fellow human people who are always hacking into me and the flocks personal chats._

_AnGeL: I wanted to let u guys know, that instead of making you hack into here, we are starting blogs._

_AnGeL: Once in a while, we might come back on for a chat, but I don't know. I'm only seven._

_AnGeL: And I get to write the first blog:)_

_AnGeL: Yay me!_

**_UmbrElla just logged on_**

_AnGeL:Crap._

_UmbrElla: SInce when?_

_AnGeL: Since i said so._

_UmbrElla: That sounds awesome. It won't be that hard to convince Max :B_

_UmbrElla: Anywayz... Angel, Max wants you._

_AnGeL: Okay._

**_AnGeL just logged off_**

**_UmbrElla just logged off_**

**_Nikki just logged on_**

**__****_T-Dogg just logged on_**

_Nikki: Ah! Total! What the heck?_

_T-Dogg: Watz up Nikki./_

_Nikki: How can u even type at all with paws?_

_T-Dogg: I dont know_

_Nikki: Watever._

_T-Dogg: k. so watzx uip nikki?_

_Nikki: Wat does uip stand for?_

_T-Dogg: accident nikki. i may be able 2 type somwat wit paws but im not a pro_

_Nikki: Watever. Now LOG OFF!_

_T-Dogg: im going_

**_T-Dogg just logged off_**

_Nikki: Srry 'bout that. See y i might not get another chapter of this up? Yeah I told u this chapter sucked. And just to let u know, when I have Total type, I use my knuckle which surprised me when I found out how much I'm lacking in errors so...yeah._

_Nikki: I should have the first blog up hopefully by tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest. Hopefully._

_Nikki: L8rz_

**_Nikki just logged off_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:I Finally got something up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OH Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AnGel logged on**

***Lil' Pyro64* logged on**

**~Motor Mouth~ logged on**

**umbrElla logged on**

***Pyro64* logged on**

**Fang logged on**

**O High and Mighty Max is back logged on**

**T-Dogg logged on**

_AnGeL: Blogs r boring. Chatting is fun!!!!_

_*Lil' Pyro64*: If u say so. I say theyre both boring._

_~Motor Mouth~: Ur rite angel. blogs r waay 2 boring. ur not really talking 2 anyone._

_Fang: Hey! _

_*Pyro64*: Hay is 4 horses and cows eat grass so y dont u just kiss my a--butt_

_Fang: Ur an idiot ig. but as i was saying. Blogs r better than this._

_*Pyro64*: If u say so Fang. Bacon. (_**A/N Don't ask.)**

_Fang: Shut up!!_

**Fang logged off**

_T-Dogg: Gonna see something//_

**T-Dogg logged off**

_O High and Mighty Max is back: Hey Ella. Where u at?_

_umbrElla: in igs and Gazzy's room. Y?_

_O High and Mighty Max is back: Well come into my room will ya_

_umbrElla: Why??_

_O High and Mighty Max is back: Cuz i said_

_umbrElla: Fine_

**O High and Mighty Max is back logged of**

**T-Dogg logged on**

_T-Dogg: Im bakk_

_*Pyro64*: great_

_AnGeL: why did max leave???_

_T-Dogg: Idk. Ur the mind reader._

_AnGeL: Oh right._

_AnGeL: I cant get into maxs or ellas head:( idk y._

_*Lil' Pyro64*: hey iggy_

_*Pyro64*: Wat?_

_*Lil' Pyro64*: Gonna tell u a secret_

_*Pyro64*: OK?_

_*Lil' Pyro64*: Fang told me not 2 tell any1 but..._

**Fang logged on**

_*Lil' Pyro64*: Fang likes Max!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_*Pyro64*: Uh. gaz._

_Fang: I m going 2 kill u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_*Lil' Pyro64*: Crap._

**Fang logged off**

_~Motor Mouth~: Does Fang really like max or were u kidding Gazzy? I think Max likes Fang. i dont know fo sure but she acts like it. we should make angel check both fang n maxs minds and check. Wat ya think Gaz?_

_~Motor Mouth~: Gazzy?????_

_~Motor Mouth~: Gazzy!!!!!!!_

_umbrElla: I think fang really is trying to kill gazzy._

_*Pyro64*: Hahahahahahahahahaha!_

_~Motor Mouth~: That must mean its true!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_AnGeL: Wat did max want?_

_umbrElla: Idk. she wasnt in her room._

_*Lil' Pyro64*:Someone help erasers bak hurry._

_*Lil' Pyro64*: is logging off. . . forever. Just like Max. And ur next!!!!!!!!! _

***Lil' Pyro64* logged off**

_

_

_

**A/N the next chapter probally wont be a chatroom thing so. . . yeah.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have decided that the Maximum Ride chatroom is completed and there is going to be a sequel that is not based in a chat room that i rudely interrupt. So check out Chatroom Sequel--I don't have another name for it yet.**

**WARNING: CHATROOM SEQUEL MAY BE KINDA WEIRD FOR SOME PEOPLE!!**


End file.
